landoferionfandomcom-20200214-history
Graveryl
Graveryl is a weighted red Psypher chain that serves as Velvet's weapon. It originally belonged to her mother Princess Ariel and is also seen to be wielded by her brother Ingway. Overview As mentioned by Master Krois, Graveryl was the first red Psypher to be forged from crystals that were grown in the Cauldron. The chain was originally crafted to serve as Princess Ariel's weapon; however, after her death, Velvet and Ingway were given the chain by King Valentine, with Ingway letting Velvet use it for the most part. Graveryl was also the reason why Velvet was able to escape being turned into a Pooka when the Cauldron destroyed Valentine, as it somehow protected her from the curse. Velvet would continue to use the chain for years afterward until, in order to restore life to Erion after the Armageddon, she broke it down in the Cauldron, along with the Psyphers owned by Gwendolyn, Oswald, and Cornelius, in order to release all the phozons that were stored inside it. Although Velvet is its primary wielder and shown to be incredibly skilled in its use, it's also shown that Ingway is more than capable of using it. This can be seen when he fights Cornelius in Chapter 3 of The Pooka Prince while disguised as his sister. As a weapon In both the original game and Leifthrasir, Graveryl has a long reach that is only matched by shots fired from Mercedes's bow. This allows Velvet to safely attack enemies from a distance, which in the original is an important ability to master since Graveryl is the weakest psypher in terms of attack. The chain is also instrumental in Velvet's movement, as hitting the jump button a third time gives Velvet the ability to swing through the air and avoid enemy attacks. In the PS2 release, holding the attack button for a moment allows Velvet to make use of a homing shot that can hit multiple enemies, although this uses a hefty amount of power from her POW gauge, making the use of a Power Stone a necessity. As with the other characters, using the joystick/holding the directional buttons on the gamepad allows Velvet to perform various attacks, although she noticeably has a larger variation than Gwendolyn, Oswald, or Cornelius. In Leifthrasir, Velvet's updated moveset allows her to use moves such as Sling Whip or Spiral Drive, the former allowing her to grab enemies and toss them multiple times over her head while the latter has her charge across the screen with the chain spinning in front of her like a drill. Most notably, Graveryl has access to multiple skills that have fire attributes, which allows Velvet to easily afflict her enemies with burn ailments. Players are to make heavy use of attacks such as Flare Shot, Fire Pillar, and Round Flare in order to quickly whittle down the enemy's HP and make fights much easier. Trivia * Graveryl appears to be based on an item from Norse mythology called Gleipnir. Gleipnir is a binding that was fashioned by the dwarves for the sake of restraining the wolf Fenrir until Ragnarok, at which point the chain will break and the wolf will be set free. ** Velvet's ultimate skill obtained in Leifthrasir is called Gleipnir, further solidifying this possibility. * In Leifthrasir, Velvet's basic attack animations when using Graveryl have been updated and more closely resemble the movements of a dancer. * Ingway and Velvet appear to share the chain as a weapon--Ingway, however, is only shown to use the chain once. All other instances of him fighting have him either using magic or his dagger.